Current power outlets and switches have panels mounted at their surfaces to make the surface of the outlet or switch look more beautiful and decent. The panel is usually secured to the power outlet or switch through screws or tongue-and-slot clips, which are not easy to disassemble. In addition, sometimes the panel grabs may be broken due to improper force, which may also damage the exterior surface of the outlet or switch.